


In our dreams

by Kim_heli



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_heli/pseuds/Kim_heli
Summary: 生贺文第一弹，有关聚餐、酒醉、年少时的承诺的二三事
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 15





	In our dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 24的生贺第一篇，黄色废料预警，浴室play  
> loft站内审核，搬运全文来这里  
> lofter id：鹤唳

作者：鹤唳

k/t 终于赶在零点前搞出来的生贺车第一篇。

注：文中内容与真人无关，请谨慎阅读。

1\. 

“Koichi，Koichi？”

“嗯？”

光一低低地应答一句，杯子里的冰块在叮咚叮咚地撞击着。

“Koichi，不对，Domoto桑？大腿可不可以借我睡一下，我好困哦。”

桌上众人酒意正酣，听见这话哄然大笑，黏黏糊糊说出这话的人自己也伏在桌上吃吃笑起来，只从臂弯里露出半张蒸红了的脸。

“真的很困嘛。”

竟然是醉了，素日清亮的眼睛已经迷离飘然，纤长的睫毛蝶翅似的振了几下，闭上了眼睛。不怪他，是几个人调皮，在他不在时悄悄在杯子里掺了梅酒。

光一用左手将杯子按在桌上，右手落在相方后背，轻轻抚摩了两下，传来的热度把掌心也浸透了。

“没事吧Tsuyoshi，有没有不舒服。”

水蒙蒙的眼睛睁开了，依然失焦着，努力聚集着视线，直到光一温柔的脸清晰起来。刚摇摇晃晃从桌面挣扎起来，撑着桌子试图坐直，却在酒力作用下又闭上了眼睛。

光一低下头去，努力辨识相方的呓语。眼见相方又闭起眼睛打起瞌睡，身体的倾斜幅度越发危险，怕是要重重磕在桌角上。

光一无奈地摇摇头，早知道就不默许他们恶作剧了，最后还是要自己来收拾。伸长手臂将人捞回来，对方像是温顺的小动物一样，乖巧的顺着自己的指引靠过来。

有尚还清醒的人斟了一碗热茶递过来，光一只得接了，一手扶着软得像没骨头的相方，一手将茶喂进相方口中。相方就着他的手喝了几口，皱着眉别开了脸，圆润的脸颊皱得像个包子，似乎是觉得太热了，又伸手将自己的领口扯得更开了。

光一觉得十分有趣，相方在醒着的时候很少这样露出直白的情绪，总是照顾着所有人的想法，十几年的偶像生涯使得两人都学会了藏起一部分脆弱的自己。

本来只打算让人靠在自己的肩膀上醒一醒酒，但是对方似乎极不舒适似的，不断扭动着调整姿势在他肩膀上蹭来蹭去。

光一清晰地感受到对方温热的呼吸扑在自己的脖颈上，挪动间细碎的发丝摩挲过光一的耳朵，有几根发丝还跑进了敏感的耳蜗。

一股电流自上而下打过全身，光一抖了抖，扶着相方的手松了力道，羽毛一样的触感侵袭着他的脑海，耳廓阵阵发热。

肩上的人大概是被肩骨硌疼了，缓慢地顺着光一的胸膛滑了下来。光一向四周望了望，抄了个软垫，放在大腿上，恰好接住了相方，也掩盖住了自己略显窘迫的状况。

他已经半硬了——耳朵是他最敏感的地方，更何况，眼前的人是小刚。

膝盖上的人不管不顾地扭动着，直到在柔软的织物里找到了平衡的姿势，乖巧地并拢双腿，像是回到了幼儿园的午睡时刻。

光一清了清嗓子，端起酒杯灌了一口，冰冷的酒液顺着喉咙滑落，试图浇灭身体的燥热，但只是饮鸩止渴，这股火反而越烧越旺了。

高见泽桑注意到小刚已经消失在桌下，投过关切的视线，下巴朝着桌下一点。

“刚君没事吧，果然酒量很差啊。”

“没事，这孩子一直不太能喝酒，虽然梅酒没什么度数，但还是很容易醉人的，已经给他喂过茶了，应该一会就醒酒了。”

听见最了解刚的搭档这样说，高见泽桑点了点头，继续和群魔乱舞的band们推杯换盏起来。

光一温柔地注视着膝上那人的脸，见他已经呼吸绵长，缓慢伸出手去，极轻地用指腹描摹着相方富士山样的饱满唇线。

就像抚摸春日最先盛开的一朵粉白的樱花。

大家都没有老老实实坐在桌边，正聚在屋子中央猜拳，被灌的人事不省的Daigo躺在玄关抱着酒瓶傻笑，没人注意到慢酌独饮的光一桌下的手。

过了半小时左右，膝上的人松开捉着光一衣服的手，打了个呵欠，悠悠转醒。

正对上光一谐谑的笑眼。

“你这家伙，竟然喝醉了枕在我腿上呼呼大睡，都没有女孩子枕过呢，要怎么补偿我。”

“喂，明明就是是你们恶作剧吧，我可不记得我点了酒。”

或许是喝了酒的关系，刚说话带着慵懒的鼻音，手指划过光一直挺的鼻梁，眼尾一抹胭脂色斜斜勾起来，小恶魔似的笑起来。

刚身上一直交杂显露着男孩与男人的气质，但今晚格外天真又妖冶，这种复杂的气质使得他更捉摸不透了。

“你又要怎么补偿我呢，Koyichi君？这可不是第一次了吧。”刚翻了个身，改为朝着光一卧在他腿上。

2.  
说话间，有力的手指就隐秘地顺着大腿内侧抚摸上来。

光一咕噜一声咽下口中的酒，只觉得热辣辣的液体滚入喉咙，一路都烧了起来。

刚却不放过他，软垫下的手隔着裤子来回抚弄着那处，光一的下身迅速充血立起，顶着裤子鼓胀得难受。

刚的手是纤长有力的，多年来不知弹断了多少琴弦，添了多少伤口与指茧，才练出那样有力的手指。

此刻惯于在琴弦上熟练翻飞的手指正在自己的性器上青涩弹奏着，另一只手轻轻地抚摩着他红润的唇角，指腹沾染了一丝水光。

这样冲击的景象逼得光一移开视线，心头的火越烧越旺，危险侵袭着理智，有什么界限要被打破了。

“刚才，光一的手指很温柔呢。”

原来他醒着。

光一想象着软垫下细白的手指在黑色布料上游移，搭在桌子上的手攥紧了手里的杯子。

刚看到光一促起的眉头，笑意更深了，像是蛇一样在地板上蜿蜒着抬起头，叼起光一衬衫下摆的贝母纽扣舔弄，灵活的舌从双唇间一闪而过。

喝醉了的刚是十足的妖怪，像是浮世绘里美艳的食人鬼。

胀痛的下身不断受着刺激，却又得不到进一步的疏解，光一仰起脖颈，死死咬紧牙齿不泄露出一丝喘息，五指插入相方浓密的头发，不自觉使了些力气，得到对方不满的呜咽后，克制着力气，笨拙地用掌心包裹起那精致的侧脸。

“刚，别闹了。”喉咙里发出带着火焰的气音。

“别看我，光一，不要看着我。”

西川君和高桥还在又笑又叫的举着空杯子碰杯，嘶吼着听不出调的歌词，高见泽桑抱着酒瓶坐在窗边呵呵地笑着。

大家只要坐回桌边，就会立刻发现两人这样禁忌的举动——这样的危险最让人着迷。

干涩的拉链声被歌声掩盖得严密，灵巧的手指伸进来握住了火热的性器，薄薄的黑色布料早已被前段分泌的粘液打湿。

那人套弄了一番，却抽回手，仔细地嗅了嗅光一的气味，将指尖舔舐得更加湿润。仰头望过来，举手投足间洋溢着要命的性感。

光一觉得自己的脑浆都开始沸腾了，都是熟知的好友在一起开庆功宴，衣冠整备的坐在桌前，桌下却悄悄和相方做着这样惊人的触碰，压抑不住的喘息和热意随时可能暴露这样悖世的罪恶。

他觉得自己疯了，但是这样又有什么不对呢，心底隐秘的声音这样争论，对方是陪伴了自己半数生命的人，一路互相扶持着迈过了许多难关，如履薄冰地在充斥着极致的光艳与黑暗的艺能界走到今天。

他们之间的情谊已然超越了友情、亲情，甚至是结婚多年的夫妻也未必有他们这样融洽。那么又有何不可呢？

有许许多多的事都被掣肘，只有这一样，无论如何也要自己做决定。

行动派的光一下了决心就难以更改，二人的命运早已在多年前就无可奈何地交织在了一起。

光一伸手执起刚的手腕，定定望入对方幽深的眼底，十几年的默契让二人瞬间了然彼此的想法。

扯平衬衫下摆遮住下身，光一借口要送不胜酒力的刚回家，和众人匆匆道了别。

次日二人谁都说不清是如何在漫天的飞雪中回的家，记忆中只剩下令人面红耳赤的水声，粗重的喘息和最后带着哭腔的呻吟，以及业火般燃烧尽所有羞涩的滔天情欲。

甫一进家门，在计程车上紧紧扣着的双手就迫不及待地粘上对方的身躯，边吮吸着对方柔软的唇边脱去彼此的外套，喘息的间隙，光一用最后的理智问了一句有没有安全套和润滑。

“没关系，就这样也可以。”刚的眼睛也被情欲烧得通红。

光一停了下来，双手压在刚的肩膀上，使二人分开了些距离，转身出门冲进了寒风中。

“等我，我马上回来。”

虽然下身已经硬得发痛，光一还是谨慎地用帽子和围巾将自己裹得任谁也认不出来这是当红的偶像，随手在楼下的便利店拿了些水和能量饮料结账，在柜台装作不经意加了一盒安全套和一瓶果味润滑液，又从货架上捞了一包相方常吃的巧克力。

收银员似乎是打工的不良少女，眼也不抬地冷着脸飞速结账完毕，倒是给光一省了许多麻烦。

进了门的光一没见到刚的踪影，密集的水声从浴室传来，光一欲盖弥彰地将安全套和润滑拿在背后，推开了浴室的门。

3.

小刚浑身赤裸着仰躺在浴缸里，水才只放了一半，正闭眼抚慰着自己，一只手上下套弄着柱体，一只手在下方的沟壑处来回勾捻着，整个人都被温热水汽浸透成粉色。

一身黑衣的光一赤脚走近浴缸，将微凉的手覆盖在了刚的手上，强迫他更用力为自己套弄着，另一只手牵着相方的下颌，在小巧的唇上落下浓重一吻。

刚被微凉的手激得一颤，睁开眼，反手揽过光一的脖颈，口唇相接。两个人都按捺不住初次接触的激动，用舌头在口腔内翻搅得水声啧啧。

光一想这样做很久了，想细密地亲吻那柔软的唇，让那清亮的眼里只留下自己的倒影。

很早他就发现自己的视线总是黏着在此处，录像带里的自己总是那样大量地、深情地、专注地望着身边的人，带着自己都没发现的温情。

回看录像的光一发现，在摄像机前，自以为隐秘的想法早已昭然若揭，自那以后他就更加注意掩饰自己的动作，但总是忍不住想要借着工作的机会触碰那人，来缓解自己心中隐秘的焦渴。

现在他终于找到自己的补给了，不必再想着那干净的笑容和柔软的身躯自行解决，每每喷薄出的液体随着水流冲入下水道时，自己的片刻欣喜也随之流走，随之而来是无尽的空虚。

小刚即使是做着自我抚慰这样的事情，也还是无暇的、天真的，从齿龈间露出的气息，喉咙拦不住的低吟，都更让人升起想要弄坏他的肆虐感。

光一闭了闭眼，压制住那一股疯狂的占有欲，牵引开对方自我抚慰的手，指引着对方改为跪在浴缸里的羞耻姿势。

“刚，帮我脱掉衣服。”光一坐在浴缸边缘，看似自若地发出指示。

早已情动的刚面对这样的指示有些不解，似乎主动权回到了光一手里，但还是伸出手去，想要解开已经在缠吻中被打湿大半的黑色衬衫。

双手却被按住了，光一布满指茧的十指顺着手腕碾磨上去，契合入刚的指缝，像是早年演唱会时的紧扣。

“不用手，刚，不可以用手。”光一给出这样危险的提示，带着一点隐秘的期待和挑逗。

刚明白的很快，又露出了那样魅惑与娇憨并存的笑容，刻意放慢了节奏，凑过去轻轻撕咬着纽扣，灵巧地解开了两颗。

光一放开一只手在对方腻滑的后背上揉捏着，从白皙幼嫩的后颈开始，沿着颈骨一点一点摸索下去。

只剩下最后一颗纽扣时，刚似乎是用上了虎牙。光一只觉得一阵尖锐的触感滑过自己的腹肌，说不清是痛苦还是刺激，随即是温热柔软的舌舔舐的触感。

从未体会过的官能刺激让光一有些失控，情欲的火苗愈燃愈高。

十几年来自己几乎见过小刚所有的样子。

天真的，努力的，委屈的，痛苦的，熠熠生辉的，唯独没有摄人心魂的，或许在他的个人巡演中已经流露出危险的气息。但是这一次是独独出演给自己的情色模样。

金属的皮带扣当啷一声坠落在地，光一打算日后再慢慢欣赏对方的魅惑样子，此刻他只想将这无上的珍宝拥入怀内。他将黑色的下装一同褪至脚腕，抬腿迈入浴缸，就像七年前一样。

浴缸的水早已放满了，随着男人的进入温热的水从浴缸边缘漫溢出来，像小小的海浪一样扑在地面上，浸湿了被随便丢落的衣物——没有人在意。

光一从后面环绕住刚，越过肩头在他的侧颊落下无数的吻，直挺挺的性器顶着对方的臀，坏心地扭动着不断摩擦。

感受到身后热度的刚咬住了自己的指节，试图堵住不自觉从喉咙溢出的呻吟。

光一看见了，拉下对方的手，刚只好一边捉紧光一的膝盖一边捏紧浴缸的边缘。

“小刚，让我听你的声音。”这样在对方耳边说，光一满载情欲的嗓音已经有些低哑。

光一继续安慰刚，火热的掌心套弄着对方的要害，另一只手揉捏起较一般男人圆润些的胸部，用指尖捻弄乳首，直到它们充血挺立。

这样的姿势似乎让刚有些缺乏安全感，无法看见对方的脸，却浑身都被玩弄着，不自觉弓起腰向后贴近光一，扭头迎合着光一的亲吻，愈发忘情地发出舒适的低吟。

看见刚握着浴缸边缘的指节因为用力泛起了白色，知道对方快要到达顶点，光一加快了套弄的速度，用指尖轻轻勾擦囊袋，又回到铃口打圈，更深地吻着怀中的人。

攀上高峰的瞬间，小刚浑身都绷紧了，高仰起头露出线条分明的喉结，一股滑腻的液体喷在光一手中，高潮持续了十几秒，紧贴着自己的人才放松地软在怀中。

光一轻柔的在对方湿润的头顶吻了一下，长腿跨出浴缸，在洗手台冲掉掌心的白色体液。

“我也可以帮你。”仔细搓洗着指缝的光一听见身后的人这样说，不过不是用手，他这样想。

光一转回身去，随手扯了几块浴巾铺在地上，吸掉扑溅出来的大片水渍，他知道刚在盯着自己仍然高昂的下体，若无其事地做完了这一切。

“水已经有些冷了，别感冒了，擦干去床上吧。”

堂本光一将刚打横抱出浴缸，才发泄过的刚惊得揽紧了光一。

舞台表演练出的惊人臂力在这时发挥了作用，即使是抱着与自己身量类似的成年男子，也依然稳稳的将人放在了卧室的床上，又仔细地拿了毛巾擦拭对方滴水的黑发。一时间卧室内只剩二人的呼吸声。

将对方的碎发擦的半干，又胡乱拭了拭自己身上的水迹，堂本光一将毛巾随手丢在床头的矮柜上，欺身将刚压在床上，接下来要发生什么，两人都心知肚明。

光一注视着对方的带着水汽的眸子，右手将湿凉的润滑液滴在对方的大开的双腿间，打着圈按摩着入口的褶皱，缓慢开拓着这方秘境，光一在对方身上啃咬着，刚也又半硬起来，用柔软的舌回应着光一无言的渴望。手指进入得意外顺畅，光一意识到刚才在浴室小刚已经清理过自己，复杂的酸涩在眼角泛开。

一根，两根，逐渐软化的入口自动吞吃起手指，光一仔细感受着对方的变化，不断变换着在对方体内手指的角度，直到摸到一处半圆的凸起，轻轻打圈，怀中的人就颤抖起来，不断叫着自己的名字。

“Koichi，Koichi，Kochan——”似乎又回到十二三岁时的亲昵叫法。

确定对方已经做好准备，光一偏过头去用牙齿撕开安全套，套在自己硬得发痛的下身上。

“喂，你这样好像色情的大叔啊。”软得像一滩水的小刚见到这样的场景居然还有精力调笑。

光一也笑，抓起对方调皮地磨蹭着他腰侧的足，在脚背上烙下一吻。

“你不是早就知道了吗。”光一提起刚的膝盖环住自己的腰腹，挺身将圆润的前端缓缓顶入紧致温热的窄穴。

两个人同时抽了一口气。

巨物被湿热滑腻的内壁严丝合缝地包裹住，缓慢而坚定地继续推进。

光一想起年少时，在夏威夷的海边，自己也是这样撬开蚌壳，吮裹翻搅内里的软肉，饱满的汁水随着顺着刀身滴落，有海风的味道。

即使到了这种地步，光一还是不愿意让刚受伤，克制着直入到底的冲动缓慢地研磨着前进，进一进停一停，一边在刚的身上四处留下印记，直到刚再也受不了这种钝刀割肉的折磨，主动勾着光一迎合，让硬物全部被吞吃入内。

“你，你快一点。”

光一只觉刚的指甲深深陷入了自己的后背，性器已经完全没入了小刚的体内，他试探性地略一抽出又顶入至底，身下的人立刻在后背上狠狠一抓，发出含混的呻吟。一定会留下印记了明天，还好最近天气寒冷，没有需要赤裸上身地工作。

两人像鹤一样交颈缠绵着，皮肤上亮晶晶的分不清是谁的汗水。光一感觉自己像是一把插进黄油的热刀子，所到之处都融化得一塌糊涂。

肉刃极速抽出又顶入，每一下都精准地碾磨过刚才发现的敏感点，逼的软穴一阵绞紧，被紧紧碾缚的下身传来的快感触电般过遍全身。

“不行了，慢一点，我要到了，唔嗯——”

剩下的字句全部被绵长的吻埋没在齿间，听着身下的人呻吟越来越急促，喉咙里也不住地呜咽着，光一坏心地把刚的双腕按在头顶，不让他抚慰自己，却叼住一边乳首用牙齿仔细地研磨，自己也控制不住的喘息起来。

“小刚，等我，我们一起。”

受不了这样的双重夹击，刚把潮红的脸死死埋在光一肩头，眼眶里的泪水逐渐堆积。

光一仍然不知疲倦地在对方体内抽插着，这仿佛要淹没他的快感是从未体会过的。他一直以为自己可以爱上别人，没想到，永远还是只能是这个人，这最初的，也是最后的人。

只有占有这个人，才让他觉得失落的拼图被补完了， 侵入对方的是他，被填满的也是他。他更紧地拥住怀中的人，想要和对方融为一体一样深深地抽插着，紧紧抵着的身躯让他感受到对方的心脏的节奏也逐渐同步，这极大的满足让他的灵魂也一起震颤着。

包裹着自己的窄穴不受控制地一阵阵绞紧，光一知道刚要到达顶点了，他加快了冲刺的速度，肩头一阵疼痛，是高潮的刚狠狠咬了上来，随之有温热的液体溅在自己的下腹上，下身感受到前所未有的紧度，光一又咬牙飞快抽插了百十下，眼前白光一闪，也一同攀上了高峰。

抵死缠绵的两人维持着拥抱的姿势，光一抬头亲了亲刚的唇瓣，即使没有开灯也能清楚地看出小巧的唇已经红肿不堪，光一翻起身抽出已经软下来的性器，将安全套打了结，用纸巾包裹着丢进了垃圾桶，又仔细地擦拭了两人身上粘着的体液然后侧撑在一边看着刚。

4.

刚体内的酒精都已随汗水蒸发，一双眼睛在月光下灼灼得发亮，伸手从光一半长的发中穿过。

“从什么时候开始的？”刚像是疑问，又像是蛊惑。

光一疑心他哭了，伸手去摸他的眼睛，却只是眸子亮得像是盈满了水光。

于是温柔地描摹着刚的眉眼，像他无数次在心中做过的那样。

“从一开始。”

从他第一次在自己面前笑起来，露出两颗可爱的小虎牙，就开始不自觉想要和他更近一点。

不知何时这份亲近感开始掺杂情欲，青春期第一次想着小刚的脸发泄在手中，后来试图和其他人交往，却总是会想到刚，也试过用酒精冷却心中的悸动，用高强度的工作淹没自己，他都一样一样尝试过了，但每每在见到那张16岁以后就没有变化的脸时，就重又深深落入无尽的渴望中，这样矛盾地一直到此刻，

现在两个人都25岁了，单身。

光一忐忑地等着刚对自己作出评判，得到的是对方一声叹息，将自己缩进光一的怀里，用指尖轻轻在光一赤裸的胸膛上画着圈。

“我们果然是搭档啊。”

光一愣了一下，然后一阵狂喜席卷了全身，他一直隐隐有这样的猜测，但却从不敢试探，没想到......

铺天盖地的喜悦将两人浓密地包裹起来，光一颤颤巍巍地伸手将人揽得更紧，不断用掌心确认着怀中人的存在，闻着对方头发上的香味，感觉一阵鼻酸。

“Tsuyoshi。”他张口轻轻念出这个重复了千百次的名字，带着隐秘的满足。

“嗯？”怀中的刚温柔地回应。

光一曾经写过这样一首歌，将所有的遥不可及的美梦都编织了进去，在歌词的最后他写，把这首歌送给一个人，希望有一天能把这份心意传递到那人，没想到，现在梦想成真了，他拥抱着自己最珍贵的宝物。

两人无言地接着吻，一切言语都化做如水的眼神，没多久就又都起了反应，任情欲的业火烧尽一切羞涩和挂碍，深陷在繁复的织物中，换着姿势抵死缠绵了整夜，到最后都筋疲力尽得射不出来什么才相拥着睡去，一夜无梦。

第二天十点钟在自己柔软的床上醒转过来的刚，看着自己身上青紫的痕迹和身旁仍在熟睡的相方背后鲜明的抓痕，揉着隐隐作痛太阳穴发誓。

再也不喝酒了。

窗外的风雪已经停了，灿烂的阳光洒下来，无数雪晶折射出七彩的碎光。

We‘ve had everything in our dreams.

=============================

【番外】 七年前

这确实不是他第一次哄骗刚喝酒，成年以后难免有些应酬，那时刚也不知道自己酒量有这么差，当时自己和拓郎桑哄着他喝了半杯长岛冰茶——确实像红茶一样口感柔和，但却极易醉人。

结果刚成年的小刚醉的一塌糊涂，不得不中途离席，见多识广的Manager把二人送回合宿的地方以后，看着小刚吃下路上买的醒酒药以后就离去了，只留下光一照顾他。

没想到小刚醉的那么厉害，整个人烧得通红，吃了醒酒药还是吐了两次，把床单和衣服都弄脏了。

看着小刚睡着的样子，光一又担心又自责，收拾了狼藉的被单，连着相方吐脏的衣服一起塞进洗衣机，回来哭笑不得地发现本应睡着的相方正赤身裸体躺在浴缸里大声唱歌，水龙头里流出的还是冷水。

这下必须得洗个热水澡才行了，但是小刚站也站不起来，抱着膝盖缩在浴缸里，歪头看着光一手里的花洒咯咯傻笑，那个样子绝对没法自己洗澡。

光一放了满缸热水，搬着小凳子坐在浴缸边，拿着花洒想要帮他洗头。没想到水中的人连乖乖坐着也不愿意，逐渐滑进热水里，吐出一串泡泡。

不得已，光一只好自己也脱掉衣服迈进浴缸，从背后环住相方让他坐在自己怀里，防止他把自己淹死。

光一还记得自己挤了些洗发水，揉搓出泡沫，轻轻按摩着小刚的头皮，对方转过头来朝自己傻乎乎一笑。

“Koichi——”醉鬼尾音拖得长长地唤他。

“嗯？”光一拿起花洒专心冲洗着泡沫。“仰头，把眼睛闭起来。”

喝醉的小刚尚还听话，乖乖昂起头等着水流，光一用手指揉搓浓密的头发，仔细地梳理掉鬓角残余的泡沫。

“Koichi——”小刚感觉身后的人站起身，又开始呼唤让自己安心的名字。

光一用浴袍裹紧相方，又草草擦了擦自己身上的水迹，一把将他扛起来，大步走回卧室放在床上。

这样一定会感冒的，光一又强迫抱紧被子随时要睡过去的相方靠在床头，将浴室的吹风拿过来。

刚任他摆布，却在吹到前额的刘海时扁了扁嘴，突然哭起来。

光一急忙拔了吹风放在一边，焦急地询问刚是不是哪里不舒服。

刚只是摇头，从抽抽嗒嗒逐渐向嚎啕大哭过渡。

一番折腾下来，夜已经深了，其他人恐怕都睡了，哭得太大声恐怕日后要遭到问责，光一手足无措地拍着对方的背，希望能尽快平复下来。

“我好累了，Koichi，每天都好累啊。”刚打着哭嗝哽咽地说。

看着相方疲惫的脸上化不开的黑眼圈，和因为繁忙的工作急速消瘦的脸颊，光一心中一阵阵痛起来，带着些许要失去刚的隐忧与害怕。

是啊，刚是个很敏感的孩子，背负着无比的期待，也是无比的压力，力图把每件事都做到最好，不知不觉他心中已经积累了这样多的委屈，甚至连哭都不能放肆。

看着这样的刚，无能为力的自己心好痛啊。不知何时开始，他的一颦一笑都牵动着自己心上的某根弦。现在这弦紧紧勒着心脏，简直要滴出血来。

光一也红了眼眶，双手捧起被泪水打湿的脸颊，却怎么也擦不干净那滚滚的热泪，无限怜惜地在对方额头上印下一吻。

“以后，我来保护刚吧。”

光一吞了口口水，迎着含着无限委屈的脆弱的目光，热烈地吻了上去。

仍然带着醉意的刚被动地迎合着，不知不觉停止了眼泪。

光一感觉掌心包裹的人呼吸渐缓，于是停下了动作，将脆弱的小人放平躺在床上，仔细地掖了掖被角，在对方床边坐了一整晚。

第二天醒来的刚果然如光一所想，完全不记得前一夜的事，又恢复了往常的样子。

光一只字未提对方前晚的哭泣，默默将这个秘密连同自己的心意埋藏在心底，从此担起保护小刚的角色。

到今天已经七年之久。


End file.
